The present invention relates to a dental power tool of e.g. air turbine operated or contra-angle type for cutting a decayed tooth.
For treatment on a decayed tooth, a combination is commonly utilized of a dental tool for cutting a decayed tooth, a vacuum nozzle for removing a pool of oral liquid produced during the treatment, and a mirror for keeping an obstacle, e.g. the tongue or a part of oral body, from disturbing the treatment.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 54, the dental tool A and the mirror B are held by both the hands C, D of a dentist for treatment on a decayed tooth E while the vacuum nozzle F is gripped by the hand of a hygienist. This is a troublesome task and requires considerable cost. Also, appropriate cooperation between the dentist and the hygienist is essential for carrying out a dental treatment at efficiency.
However, the hygienists are substantially limited in number and not easily available because of today's labor shortage. For compensation, the dentist attempts to use the vacuum nozzle F for acting as the mirror B to keep the obstacles aside during cutting a decayed tooth or place it on the lip end of a patient. As a result, the pool of oral liquid will be removed unsuccessfully and/or the patient to be treated will feel unpleasant.